precursorfandomcom-20200216-history
Sau
They subsequently discovered a region whose decaying yet forested glades reminded them of their distant homeland. * Precursors would begin to abruptly secede from the greater exiles, separating into castes. * used these to repair parts of the decaying forest with energies. * what remained of the lums were delivered to and curated by the sages of castes. * another caste met and befriended the Sau that already lived in the tranquil southern grasslands. * The Sau told this caste that their lums may have been those lost from the heart of the world. * The Sau showed them what remained of the heart of the world. * One Sage of Sau sacrificed all of his lums to the Heart, resurrecting the heart, destroying himself. * meanwhile, other castes had made great progress tutoring their brethren to manipulate lums. * Soon great spires rose skyward, powered by the volatile energies. * some precursors discovered that by consuming lums, they themselves became more powerful. * precursors who did not consume lums were thereafter referred to as degraded. * Being constantly suffused in lum energies had fundamentally changed their race. * the precursors were now starting to suffer from acute pangs of withdrawal. * those who had consumed lums, after years of unhindered brilliance, eventually began degrading. * they began to wither and die. * only a handful of untainted precursors had remained * Some untained who had fought the addicts and survived found that they too had been affected by the energies. * have since degraded into lesser forms, resulting in subspecies. * One caste became bent on restoring the once proud lum energy to the heart of the world. * * * * * * * * * the city of Saul was established without lums, built to surround the heart, with assistance of the Sau Scion. * Great doors sealed the heart of the world like a vault, restricting access to all. * Saul recontained the stolen power of the precursors preventing anyone from entering. * These lands eventually became the sealed lands, and the heart of the world began to be reformed. * the surrounding lands started to recover, having once relied once upon the heart. * the precursors began to wither and their buildings crumbled unable to corporeally exist without the energies. * many blamed saul for their ruin; however Saul believed he was only doing what was best for all precursors. * a caste successfully forced the abdication of a Sage. * Determined to salvage what little he could, elios rallied the survivors and reestablished the Caste of Sayl. * The healthiest of his warriors immediately joined the campaign against the Caste. * sacrificing all of his remaining lums, he had reconquered and then liberated much of what was lost. * taking part in a purge of the Sau * The first hero had misjudged Sayls great power, and was thrown from the top of Sayl's Spire to his death. * Meanwhile, The Precursor castes had began retaking portions of Mar. the war weary precursors now focus on regaining their strength and forging a new path into an uncertain future. * Thus far, the Precursors have worked extensively to drive the lingering lums and their users from their lands and cleanse the wounds of the past, but the task is far from over. * As the Precursors look toward a new future, ensuring the safety and well-being of Mar and it's people is a critical first step. * eventually gathered their strength and began taking back portions of Woods, restoring much of their kingdom, including their beloved capital. * they were divided on how to approach the land. Some were content to remain north, while others would not rest until all was reclaimed. * When the order was formed, several of their first missions took place in these lands, and they also began re-establishing a presence.